


My morning star

by Anonymous



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, M/M, well they're in a bar... kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The way his eyes reminded Nino of a blue serene sky and his golden hair that resembles of a sun. Jean was the epitome of a picturesque scenery in the morning.Nino was not indeed a poet and could only mutter the phrase “he’s goddamn beautiful,” This is as far as he could go but for now he should really handle the intoxicated Jean.
Relationships: Nino/Jean Otus
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	My morning star

**Author's Note:**

> Spare me I don't even know what I'm doing

“Nino,” He glanced at him as he lethargically rested his chin at the base of his hand and the other preoccupied with a glass of red wine. Nino hummed back at Jean who’s clearly drunk between the two.

“Nino,” Jean dragged the last vowel of his name and that’s when he thought that he perhaps made him a bit more inebriated than he intended him to be. It’s Sunday and clearly a great day to spend some time with a red wine. It was their ‘dinner fun time’ and Lotta asked Nino an unusual request… for his brother. It has come to this for his sister noticed a shift on Jean’s behaviour, as if he was currently in love with someone again, well in Nino’s side.

He remembered the time when Jean was babbling nonstop about Director-General Mauve. The way her aura comes off strong but it was not a huge turn off, the way she showed up at their dinner— Nino kept on insisting that it was a date—and it made Jean’s heart go _badump badump_ , or as Jean described.

Later that day, Jean confessed that it was just a spontaneous infatuation and claimed that he was already over it or at least trying to. With Lotta’s request and the upcoming ‘dinner fun time’, he decided to make him spill his thought with no such thing that’s holding him back. It’s like killing two birds with one stone.

So here he is now, waiting for Jean to continue of his drunk antics that he’s awfully familiar with. “I have a question,” Jean signalled the other party to move closer but he doesn’t have the plan on doing so. Jean made a tiny frown as he mumbled incoherently that Nino didn’t catch on. Suddenly, Nino was tugged closer to Jean. He placed the wine glass on the flat surface and his composure was beginning to fall as he was greeted with Jean’s face. _Too close,_ Nino thought as he observed the way Jean blinked his eyes at him.

In Nino’s perspective, he would describe the way he was swooned by Jean’s eye along with the lines—it was slow yet entrancing, fluttering his eyelashes to him like he was tempting Nino to do something to him. Jean let out a smirk and it was provocative in a way that it seemed as if he as seducing Nino but he himself was not even aware of it. Overall it was stirring something deep within Nino.

“Which do you prefer more…“ His eyes were dancing in mirth as he moved himself closer to Nino’s side. _Too much_ , Nino thought again as he caught a whiff of Jean’s cologne. Mellow yet strong in a way that was pleasant to Nino’s liking and of course the smell of cigarettes that lingered to Jean.

“… The infamous delectable sweets of Korore or the sexual pleasures that we all desire?”

He muttered and Nino knew that he was hanging by a thread. Jean was just asking a simple question but he wasn’t aware that he’s doing a very fine job of breaking Nino’s composure. If Nino was a poet, he would describe the way his gestures carried the air of a temptress, confidence ringing on Jean’s voice though he would often slur or let his thoughts out loud in a languid manner, the way his eyes reminded Nino of a blue serene sky and his golden hair that resembles of a sun. Jean was the epitome of a picturesque scenery in the morning.

Nino was not indeed a poet and could only mutter the phrase “he’s goddamn beautiful.” This is as far as he could go but for now he should really handle the intoxicated Jean.

“Why did you asked that?”

Jean retracted back to his place but with less distance than before. Nino sighed as he hoped that the other would not notice his panicked and flustered state. Jean copied Nino’s original stance though he missed the base of his palm on the first try. “Wouldn’t hurt asking, right?” Jean closed his eyes and cheekily smiled at the other. Nino was so close to clutching his chest because good lord Jean was frustratingly cute today. “Chocolates are the best and that is a fact. Such desires are great too. It’s not like I view it as a taboo or avoid it in the first place,” Nino picked up the wine glass and swirled the red liquid, observing the way it moved. He was aware that he got all of Jean’s attention solely.

“But I love it when the two of them are combined. Can you imagine the pleasure that you’ll obtain from them?” Nino knew that his line heavily implied _something._ It is definitely late to go back on this one and he didn’t even know in what came over him to say such thing out loud. “Oh,” He glanced at Jean and thank god that he did.

To say that Jean was akin to a tomato was an understatement. The flush spread vibrantly across his face and hell even his ears are burning. It was different. This face, that Jean’s currently showing, was beyond from Nino’s knowledge of the other party. Nino narrowed his eyes as he noticed the way Jean avoided his gaze. Jean tucked his hair behind his ear as he shyly confronted Nino.

“Now look who’s flustered. Have some more wine.”

“Oh my god. Are you stupid or what?”

Jean snapped as Nino doesn’t even know on what to do, whether to be offended on his comment or not. It looked like he’s going to pretend to be oblivious. Jean huffed as he continued, “That’s all you’re going to say? Come on, Nino, you are smarter than this. Surely, you know the reason behind on why I asked that.”

“I don’t, actually, so mind telling me what’s going on?”

“What a sly fox— or should I say crow—aren’t you? You just want me to say it out loud.”

Nino wanted to confirm it.

“I like you.”

So it shall be done.

Nino felt like spring bloomed on his chest. The sentence that he waited for too long. He knew to himself that the confirmation from Jean’s mouth was nearly impossible. Even the idea of Jean reciprocating his feeling was impossible. “So,” Jean cleared his throat. “Yes, Jean,” Nino chuckled as he was brimming in happiness. "I like you too. Too much, for the past years until now.”

“Really?” Jean asked like he was a child. Nino wanted to cup his face with both of his hands. “Really. Want me to say it again?”

“Yes please.”

After that, all became blurred as if it didn’t happen in the first place. He didn’t bother telling Jean on what happened on Sunday night.

Monday Afternoon, Jean texted Nino to meet him up at Mugimaki. Nino agreed so here he is now watching Jean inside the bakery who’s buying food for himself and his younger sister. He waited outside and leaned against his motorcycle. He wondered on what would Jean do if he was waiting outside for someone. Smoking immediately entered his mind. It seemed that he didn’t have to wonder in the first place. He looked at the scratch that was on his helmet. _Wonder how it got that,_ Nino sighed.

“Nino,” Jean called out and Nino let out a tiny smile on his face. “How’s today?”

“The usual, still wondering on why they haven’t accepted my letter yet,” Jean rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and let out a loud sigh. “Oh right, Nino, can you accompany me to Korore?”

“What for?” Nino looked at Jean.

“You know that Korore’s known for their chocolate right?”

“…”

That’s when Nino realized that Jean remembered the whole thing. He almost lost balance but luckily his motorcycle was there to back him up.

“Oh my god,” Nino covered his face and mumbled the phrase again. He could feel his face heating up and he heard Jean laughing at his current distressed state. Nino admitted that he got a little bold back then on Sunday but he pathetically blamed it on the alcohol.

“Now look who’s flustered now.”

“So _you_ did remember that. Why didn’t you say so?” Nino groaned at Jean.

“Of course I do and I was just waiting for you to bring that up now. I got a little impatient and here we are now,” Jean smiled and Nino realized that he really love it when Jean does that thing to him. He knew that it was just a simple action but it made his heart stuttered. Nino tugged Jean closer to him and he carefully snatched the paper bag away from him as he settled it on top of his motorcycle. Nino hoped that it wouldn’t fall out of the vehicle.

Nino close the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Jean, indulging himself to the other’s familiar scent. Nino felt Jean stiffened at the sudden contact but the other soon relaxed and replied to his actions by doing the same thing too. He nuzzled on the crook of Nino’s neck and he felt like he was the happiest man in the world.

“I like you,” Nino spoke in a mellow tone as Jean tightened his embrace. Jean could hear the way Nino heaved out a satisfied sigh. “I know. I like you too.”

Nino was at his limit. He heard Jean saying it again but it felt like it was his first time hearing it from him—Yes, the inebriated Jean counts. Jean drawn back a little, still not letting go of his hold to Nino.

“So, are we still planning to continue and experience it?” He teased. “Jean…” The mentioned name chuckled.

“Okay, fine. We can drop it-“

“No,” Nino muttered. Oh yes, Nino was totally at his limit. ”I’m not going to pass such an offer from you…”

“Oh,” Jean breathed out. “So Korore then?”

“Yeah while we’re on it, tell me the whole story.”

**Author's Note:**

> I miss ACCA. Grammar? I don't know them. I'm sorry (again).


End file.
